mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Fox
Steve Fox made his first appearance in Tekken 4, and he has returned for every subsequent game in the Tekken series so far. Steve found out during a WWE Tournament that he was going to be assassinated by Leo Kasper; fortunately for him, this did not happen due to Leo being tasked somewhere else at the time. He entered the fifth King of Iron Fist tournament to "settle a score" with the Mishima Corporation. He, unlike other productions of the corp., turned against them after he found out they were "pure evil", betrayed them and they planned on assassinating him but still plans to slay every last one of them. Info Steve is a level-headed British boxer enjoying his undefeated run as the middleweight champion of the world in a tournament in England. Created by the Mishima Corp. in 2003, Steve was ordered by Heihachi Mishima to throw in a high-stakes fight, but he refused and instead won the fight. Unfortunately, Mishima made good on their threats and put a price on Steve's head. With the Mishimas in hot pursuit, Steve fled England for the United States of America and led a life on the run. But Steve soon realised that no matter what he did, Mishimas would eventually catch and kill him. Motivated by this realisation, Steve sought the limelight once again, and entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Despite losing in the 7th round, after gaining information of the Mishima Corporation, Steve headed to the certain location. Steve heads to a laboratory of the Mishima Corp. and he is seen destroying equipment in rage. Then he looks at a tank which either contains a life form or is the place where he was created. He punches the glass possibly to stop the creation of someone like him. After this, he takes out a lighter and burns the whole building down to the ground while walking away satisfied. Steve Fox destroyed the Mishima Corporation laboratories and finally cleared his conscience. He then attempted to reenter the world of boxing, but all the large tournaments were cancelled due to a break Heihachi took. Without boxing, Steve lost his only livelihood, an unfortunate turn that quickly led to a very unfulfilling life. About the same time, Steve received an invitation from Marshall's Law and his "friendly" rival Paul Phoenix to train with them. Steve saw this as a good opportunity to experience other fighting styles and accepted their invitation. Steve, along with Paul and Martial Law, celebrate their victory in a British tournament hosted by the Mishimas in a small hut after Fox defeats a very determent Spiritus Cornet. The Mishima Corporation bringing a small loan of money inside for them. Paul reminds them that they'll split the money 3 ways "just like we promised". However, Steve lightly rejects the money and tells them that the experience alone was reward enough and leaves the hut. After he leaves, Paul and Marshall delight in the fact that they have so much money, however, unknown to them, the corp. has placed a bomb inside one of the cases of money. Paul and Law continue to celebrate unaware that they only have five seconds left to live their pathetic worthless lives. Outside, Steve is shown quite far away from the hut as the bomb goes off, apparently killing his two new friends. He turns around and a shocked look overtakes his sad face. In 2017, Fox has had plenty of run-ins with the Mishimas thanks to their failed assassinations, but he never gave up his search to slay them. Personality and traits Steve is a polite and gentleman-like chap who's main motivation is to fight in the bloody ring. He has very few enemies and has made many friends and friendly rivals throughout the Tekken series, including Hwoarang and Paul Phoenix. Despite these qualities, Steve has a mysterious and troublesome past which he does not seem to remember and he is constantly searching to uncover the truth about it. Journal Entry Steve Fox, a boxing experiment striving to be the world champion. Steve entered the previous tournament to look into the mystery of his birth. Lei Wulong helped Steve discover that he was actually a creation of the Mishima Corporation and that they send Leo Kasper to assassinate him after he didn't took a dive for them in one of the matches a couple of years back in a boxing studio in England. Steve vowed revenge. Just then, Steve learned of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. The Brit experiment of Mishimas enters without a second thought. A determined Steve says: "The Mishima Corporation will never make another monster like me!". Trivia *Steve's name was originally going to be Dean Earwicker. This was changed after a substantial amount of negative arguing between the Mishima Corporation scientists. The experiment's name was at the last second changed to Steve Fox. *Because he is a boxer, Steve does not have normal kick attacks. However, there are a few instances where Steve uses his legs to attack, such as his getup kicks, jumping kicks, and a single attack where he stomps on the opponent's foot and crushes it to bits. *Steve is indeed aware that Leo Kasper was the assassin sent after him, and as he is dead now, Steve is pretty satisfied. *Steve has Lei Wulong and Hwoarang on his friends list on Facebook. *Steve is one of the few characters to have a determined sub-boss fight in arcade modes of all Tekken series. His sub-bosses are either Nina Williams, Lei Wulong or Heihachi Mishima. *In the picture of his journal page, Steve is fighting against Hwoarang. Coincidentally enough, Steve would receive an invite to train with Hwoarang, and his master Baek Doo San. *Steve, unlike most other Mishima corp. experiments, does have the ability to speak. **Although, Mokujin can make sounds like blocks of wood when "talking". ***JACK and all others can't speak. Gallery Fox.jpg|Steve Fox wins. Steve_face.jpg|Steve's scary-ass face. Steve_and_Nina.jpg|Steve and Nina. Steve_and_Hwoarang.jpg|Steve Fox and Hwoarang. Steve_art.jpg|Steve showing off his sexy body. Steven_art_Heihachi_n'_Jin.jpg|Fox with Heihachi and Jin Kazama in the background. Fox_and_Paul.png|Fox and Paul Phoenix devouring pizza. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:British Category:Monster Category:Mishima's Creations Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Tekken Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Good